Nothing Goes Right
by MeWithWings
Summary: Moving. Again. Quite usual for the sassy, badass, winged Maximum Ride. However, this move is quite different. Now, there are many different reasons for that, her mansion, being popular for pete's sake, but one main reason. She literally ran right into one of her classmates. She's not even clumsy! Oh- and did I mention they may or may not have been 500 feet in the air... R&R, F&F!
1. Intros & My story

**Fisr fanfiction... YAY! Here goes nothing...**

**By the way, I dont own MR. If i did, it would be a movie already, and i would have played Max.**

** -=0=-**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**Max wasn't even born when it happened. Her mom got super sick, and to heal her they gave her all this medicine to heal her, but what they all didnt know, was that she was pregnant, and those medicines mixed, and somehow, she was born with wings. Her dad rejected her, and moved on, and left her mom alone. Then she got re-married, and had another child, without wings. Then her new husband died, and she was alone again. Now, Max's mom, has always had to move over the country for her jobs, to sustain them, meaning that Max and her little sister Ella, have been dragged along with. Now, They moved to a small town in Illinois, called Naperville, and once again, Max and Ella have to get into the hang of new friends, schoolwork, and... boys. One night, almost at midnight, Max went out for a fly. What happens when she runs into someone? When theyre 300 feet in the air? FAXNESS WILL COME**

**Max's Pov**

Never. There was a lot of nevers in my life. Never had a whole family. Never had good friends. Never stayed in one place for over a year. Never had a normal life. Never was truly accepted. None of these things ever happened. Not in one of the 29 different states ive lived in. My mom had a job, that took her all over the country, and as a result, me and my sister were dragged along with. Of course, it wasnt a problem for Ella, seeing as she made friends everywhere we went, and even kept in touch with a few of them everywhere we went. But not me. I never really made good friends, seeing as i always distanced myself from the others, afraid of being rejected again. It was bad enough being rejected by my own father.

But it wasn't really my fault. Most people probably wouldnt want to be friends with me. A mutated bird freak. I was born with wings, after my mom took lots of medicines when she got sick when she was pregnant with me. Of course she didnt know that, so she took lots of medicine, and some sort of reaction happened, and i got wings.

They're brown, with ivory down primary feathers. They're really soft at the top, and get more silky smooth at the lower and longer feathers. I have about a 15 foot wingspan, but its always growing more and more. Im almost 16 now, and only my mom and my sister know about them. Dont get me wrong, i love my wings, but at times, they can be heavy, painful, and really hard to hide. But, i still love them, with all of my un-human heart.

"Mom, how long until we get to our new house?" Ella, my younger sister by 2 years, asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry! And if i dont stretch out soon, im going to turn into a coiled spring." I stated, while yawning.

"Only about 5 more minutes now honey, thank you for bearing the 9 hour drive'" my mom calmly replied. _'I barely beared it..." _I thought.

About 10 minutes ago, we had entered a small rich suburb of Chicago, called Naperville. From what i saw, it looked like a pretty average small town, but i was wrong. We son turned a corner, and i saw big and beautiful houses, and one really weird modern looking one. My eyes darted from one house to another, noticing every small detail. Not even about 1 minute after, we pulled into a court, at the end of which, had a giant mansion/castle at the end of it, and a for sale SOLD! Sign in front of it.

"Mom..." I started trailing off. "Is this-" I was interrupted by Mom pulling into a gated drive way, and opening the gate, to a beautiful courtyard. This will be one fun house.

"You guys can explore the house while i get settled in. Max, if you go up the stairs, your door will be down the hallway to your right, then the one all the way at the end. But if you take the elevator, then its the first one on your yours is the first on on the left if you go down the hallway to your left." My mom stated turning away and opening the front door for us. Right inside hanging above us, was a giant black wrought iron chandelier. Me and Ella looked at each other, then raced inside after out mom, and up to look for our individual rooms. I took the stairs, went down the hall, and ran up to the door at the end of the hallway. I took a deep breath, then opened the door to find one of the best rooms ever.

It had a giant queen sized bed in the middle of the room, over a white rug, and mahogany wood floors. Off to the right side of the bed, was a white wood dresser, and black handles. Also on that side of the bed, were two doors the opened up to a balcony with a lounge chair, and an AMAZING view of a pool in our extensive backyard. The bed had a maroon canopy, and white covers. Sitting on the bed was a white box, and had a note on it. I walked over to it, and ripped it open.

_Dear Max,_

_I hope you like the house as much as i did. I chose this room for you because i knew you would like the balcony. Ella's room has one too, but yours is the biggest one in the house, and i figured you would appreciate it for your midnight flies. :) I already unpacked your stuff for you, the way you always do! I hope you enjoy the gift, i saw you had your eye on it._

_Love, Mom_

I quickly set the letter down on the dresser next to me, and ripped open the white box, and saw a tan leather jacket, with small designs in the corner, which was the one i had my eye on for about 2 months now, but it was $300. I knew Mom had gotten a promotion, but i didnt know that we would be able to afford all of this. I flopped down of the bed, and held the jacket in my hands. I had no idea what kind of thing to expect this time around.

**-=0=-**

**Well there's the first chapter. I know its not that amazing yet, but give me a chance, i needed a chapter to explain everything first, so chill. Please review! Id love to hear your suggestions, and such. Please F&amp;F and R&amp;R!**


	2. A Mysterious Discovery

**Hi again! Thank you for all who supported my story so far, and dont worry, there _will _be Fax, dont worry.**

**And i know some of the i's weren't capitalized, and there were missing apostrophes, but im too lazy to go back and fix those, and im pretty sure that you guys can figure it out. Also, i know the story is kind of boring right now, but IT WILL GET BETTER! DO NOT FRET FAITHFUL READERS! **

**Thank you to Anpsurfer124, Dragontiger275, I don't know something cool, Max-Without-Wings, mistedwings, savingpoppunk, Chocolate Wings, and silvernight01 for following this story! (*These were the only followers as i was writing this chapter*)**

**I dont own MR, because if i did, i would be dating Fang, and me, him, &amp; the rest of the flock and remaining mutants, would have taken over Canada, gotten unlimited maple syrup whenever we want, re-named it: Area: -72 Triangle, and would be discovering the mystery of their mysterious, 'bacon'. I totally _DO NOT_ have a conspiracy theory on Canada... Maybe... YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! AND NEVER FIND ME! I FLED THE COUNTRY TO SWEDEN WHERE I WILL WORK AS A BANKER!**

* * *

**Max's POV (Shocker!)**

"Girls, can you come down here for a sec?!" My mom shouted up the stairs. I had just figured out where everything was in the house, and made a little key on my phone in case i got lost (I did already, and yes, its that big) and set up the books in my bookcase the way i liked them, and set up all of my little trinkets and weird items ive picked up everywhere we've lived on my desk.

I ran downstairs, and wandered into the kitchen, and found Mom putting the last of some groceries away, and Ella sitting at the large table texting away on her phone. Or maybe instagraming. Probably that last one. She loves her selfies.

"Oh, Max, go sit down next to Ella, ill come over once i finish putting this stuff away in a second." Mom said, opening the pantry, and putting some chips away.

I did as i was told, and sat next to Ella, and pulled out my own phone, and checked Ella's Instagram account. Sure enough, she had already posted a picture that was a collage of her room, my room, the outside of the house, the kitchen, and our family room, with already 112 likes. Figures.

"Girls, please put your phones away." Mom started, and i looked up from my phone, and turned it off, facing down on the table, as Ella did the same. "I know that its really soon, and we usually start later, but, you two start school tomorrow" She stated nonchalantly, as if she was only telling us that she got her car washed. But no, this was no car wash.

"WHAT?!" me and Ella both shouted in unison.

"Shh, dont disturb the neighbors, and yes, you both start at Naperville North High School tomorrow." Mom said, trying to calm us down.

"The neighbors are a _flipping block away_, considering the size of this house! But why are we starting so early?! i haven't even found my way across the house _once_ without getting lost yet, and we've been here for what? _7 hours_? And how did you even_ afford_ this house?" I argued back at mom, a look of seriousness across my face.

"Don't get so worked up, Max. The people here are just very, strict, about the schooling, so we have to start as soon as we can, and since we arent doing anything, we have to start tomorrow. And as for why i could afford this house, well..." Mom started and trailed off.

"What?" I said, my voice and glare shooting ice daggers.

"I-I'll tell y-you later." Mom finished quickly, trying to cover up the quiver and stutter that had happened in her voice as she started. I gave her a quizzical look, then gave up, knowing that she would keep her word.

I sighed, then groaned in frustration, knowing that there was no way to get out of this.

"Uniforms?" I asked.

"No" My mom replied.

"Walking?"

"Ill drive, or you can take the bus."

"Average school day length?"

"Yep"

"Cute boys?" Ella interjected, wiggling her eyebrows, and nudging me next to her with her bony little elbows.

"God, Ella, is that all you think about? And, _would you stop that?!_ your bony elbows are _killing_ my shoulder!" i yelled, rubbing my shoulder, which was now forming a bruise, which would most likely heal quickly.

"You girls go chose an outfit for tomorrow, and ill make dinner. Come down in about an hour." Mom said, turning towards a cupboard and opening grabbing a stir-fry pan.

* * *

I finished dinner before either of the two were done, and now im upstairs scanning my drawers for something that says: _Hey, im Maximum Ride the badass, if you mess with me, you wont be able to have kids! _ or something intimidating like that.

I finally decide on a gray fall out boy shirt, with black lettering on it, cut out sleeves, and the centuries logo. i choose some worn navy blue skinny jeans, and ontop throw on my new leather jacket. I decide to just wear my light brown hip length wavy hair down, with two very small fishtail braids by my shoulders, going all the way down, and wrote the hairstyle on a post-it then stuck it to my mirror to remember.

I decide to go to bed early,to wake up early, because im on a different time zone from Arizona(where i used to live before i moved here), and i dont want to accidentally wake up late on my first day, even though i would probably be moving again in few months.

I want to take a shower before i go to bed though, so i head into my room's bathroom, turn on the shower and fan, and wait for it to get hot. When i think the shower has gotten hot enough, i take off my clothes, and hop in. My shower wasn't _SUPER _big, but it was bigger than your average shower, so i was able to stretch out my wings to about a 3 foot total span. it felt good to feel the hot water trickling down my feathers, soothing to where they had been scrunched up all day. I then wash my hair, condition it, get out, and hop into my undergarments, flannel pants, and gray tank top.

As soon as i step back out into my room, I stretch my wings out to their full wingspan, of 15 (and a third now) glorious feet. I observe my feathers, and feel the softness of my smaller chocolate brown feathers, fade into the smoothness of my longer creamy lower primary feathers.

I glance over to where my balcony was with open doors and flowing white gradient to maroon curtains flowing wildly, and sigh, wishing that I could just pull out my wings, and fly away. I fold my wings back, and throw on an over sized soft jacket to cover my wings back up before i go outside. Just to be careful.

I step over to close the doors, seeing as the night wind was picking up, and hear the flap of a bird's wings, then see a large feather fall from above. I step outside and quickly reach out over the balcony ledge to grab the feather just before it went out of my reach.

It was jet black and really smooth, almost the same as my primary feathers. Then i realize that this feather was about as big as mine, and glance around, looking to see if the bird-thing that dropped this was still around, when i didn't see anything, i raced back inside, and quickly shut the double doors behind me. I ripped off my jacket, and whipped out my wings, and held up the feather to my primary ones, and sure enough, it was just as big as mine.

But that was impossible. No bird was big enough for them to have this sized feather, and it obviously wasn't mine, because my primary feathers were a cream ivory color. Huh.

I fling one of my drawers open, and dropped the feather inside, after studying it more. Everything about it was the same as mine, except for the color. I'd have to keep a _very_ close eye on the birds, and people, of this so called 'average' town.

* * *

**YAY! There's the next chapter! Next chapter will have Max's (and Ella's too) first day of school, half through Max's POV, and most of it through Fang's POV. YAY! FANG! MY BABY IS FINALLY HERE! HES MINE! I CLAIMED HIM! YOU CAN ALL SHARE IGGY &amp; GAZZY!**

**I do want to clear up, that i have no relation to Naperville at all, just found it one day googling random things. I declare googling now an official verb.**

**Question Of The Chapter:**

**What was your favorite gift that you got this year?**

**My Answer:  
**

**iPhone FREAKING 6! (And $1000, and more!)**


	3. Prison But to some people- School

**OH MY FLIPPIN GAWD! IM SO SORRY! But i have a good reason, contrary to popular belief *Moose***

**So, i had half of this chapter written, and then I GOT SICK... :( #Pyrexia... (Fancy word for fever, if you ever want to freak any of your friends out like i did :)) then I got super busy, because my teachers are all jerks, but now here I am! And i had made sure to copy this, but you know, my laptop just loves being a b*tch, so it DIDNT WORK. UGH. Whatever. I hope this long chapter makes up for it!**

**Oh and HEY! Im looking for a beta to edit this story, and one I have planned to come out soon, so if anyone is interested, make sure to PM me!**

**MaximumNotMaxine**  
**LUCKY! I HAD TO BUY ALL THE MANGAS FOR MYSELF! Luckily though, my bookstore had a buy 2 get one free to i got 2 free! And those yorks are so awesome! And im not really sure, i may not want to update... AND THANK YOU FOR BEING THE ONLY ONE FOR ACTUALLY ANSWERING THE QUESTION!**

**I've actually come up with an idea to help me motivate myself. **

_**The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! (Same goes for F&amp;F!)**_

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim maximum ride from my story, so, yeah...**

* * *

**Max's POV (I just keep surprising you guys!)**

The next day, I woke up to the rhythmic pounding of my sisters tiny, yet powerful, fist up against my new room door.

"MAAAAAAAAAAX! GET UP! I'M NOT BEING LATE BECAUSE SOMEONE DECIDED TO SLEEP IN!" She yelled through my door. How can I love and hate one person so much at the same time? I mumbled loudly in response.

"WHAT?!" She screamed through the door, and with that, I shot up out of bed and stormed over to the door, and flung it open.

"I said, mmrghrmnhgh, which i officially translate to: please leave me alone!" I said to her face, then slammed the door in it.

I headed over to my dresser, and threw on the outfit that I had put together last night, and put my hair into my designated style, then took the post-it off the mirror, and rolled it up into a ball, and threw it to my trash can on the other side of my room, and get this, I made it! Que the hyped up party music!

After I put on my clothes, and fixed up my hair, I walked over to where I had my leather jacket resting on my bed corner. I sighed, realizing that I had yet to hide my wings and put them away. I guess I'm so used to them I forgot they were even there. I swiped my jacket off of where it lay, and swiftly covered up the majority of my wings, the rest on which I tucked in, which was a little uncomfortable, because having to stuff 15 feet of wings into a single leather jacket, was a little harder than one might think

As soon as I was finally ready (which really took me about 10 minutes) I raced downstairs, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in kitchen, and ran out into the car, hoping to be the first one there, only to find my mom and sister, already in the car. That's what i get for trying to be early! I become late.

I hop into shotgun- it wasn't taken, because if Ella had gone as far as to touch that seat, she wouldnt have made it out of the hospital in time for school today- and turn on the radio, listening to the first song that comes on, Habits, by Tove Lo. It has some strange lyrics, but i like the tempo of this song, so i start so sing along. Loudly, of course. We couldn't have anything but.

_Uh-uh uh-uh uh-uh_  
_I eat my dinner in my bathtub_  
_Then I go to (insert bad word that you all know here) clubs_  
_Watching freaky people getting it on_  
_It doesn't make me nervous_  
_If anything I'm restless_  
_Yeah I've been around and I've seen it all_

_I get home, I got the munchies_  
_Binge on all my Twinkies_  
_Throw up in the tub, then I go to sleep_  
_And I drank up all my money_  
_Days kind of lonely_

_You're gone and I got to stay high_  
_All the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_  
_High all the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_  
_Spend my days locked in a haze_  
_Trying to forget you babe, I fall back down_  
_Gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you_

_Pick up daddies at the playground_  
_How I spend my day time_  
_Loosen up the frown, make them feel alive_  
_I make it fast and greasy_  
_I know my way too easy_

_You're gone and I got to stay high_  
_All the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_  
_High all the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_  
_Spend my days locked in a haze,_  
_Tryin' to forget you babe, I fall back down_  
_Got to stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you_

_Staying in my play pretend_  
_Where the fun ain't got no end_  
_Oh, can't go home alone again_  
_Need someone to numb the pain_  
_Oh, staying in my play pretend_  
_Where the fun ain't got no end_  
_Oh oh can't go home alone again_  
_Need someone to numb the pain_

_You're gone and I got to stay high_  
_All the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_  
_High all the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_  
_Spend my days locked in a haze_  
_Tryin' to forget you babe, I fall back down_  
_Got to stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you_

The song ended just as we pulled up to the school, which was HUGE! It's called Naperville North High School, and I guess the mascot are Huskies, because otherwise it would be pretty strange having a giant mural of a huskies right by the main entrance.

We got out of the car, and walked into the school. In front of us there was an area with tables, and decently sized blue lockers, and off to our left was a long hallway with classrooms and green-ish pale lockers. To our right was a hallway with white doors at the end, and in front of you at the edge of the hallway facing left, was a desk, with a very out of placed looking teenager there.

He had Strawberry blonde hair and blonde highlights (He wasn't one of the ginger Satans) **(A/N: Nothing against gingers, there's just people on the internet saying gingers are Satan, so i thought: why not give Max a weird conspiracy theory?) **and extremely bright blue eyes, that looked as if someone had taken electric blue paint, and poured them into his eyes (of course while still having a pupil, and whatever the heck the white part of the eye was called, the trachea or something?**(A/N: I know thats wrong, I wanted to do that on purpose)**) My mom walked over to the boy at the front desk, and cleared her throat, getting his attention, which obviously worked because he snapped his head up, and stared into the face of my Mom. He's lucky she wasn't mad. At that point, you'd want to look anywhere _but_ her face.

"Hi, I have two new students registering here, and I was wondering where we were supposed to pick up their schedules?" She asked, staring the boy down.

"You can pick them up here, names?" He asked. He had an average voice, not too high, not too low, and smooth.

"Maximum Ride, and Ella Martinez. I'm their mother Mrs. Martinez" Mom stated, holding her hand out for the boy to shake.

He took it and shook it lightly. "I'm Iggy." He stated giving each me and my sister a once over. His eyes lingered on Ella for a little too long for my liking though. "I'll be right back with your schedules." He said, getting up from the chair he was sitting in, and walking over to a file drawer, and opened one, searching through it.

After a minute, he returned with our schedules, handing one to me, and one to Ella. "You actually have homeroom with me," he said turning to me. "So I can meet you at your locker if you want." I wearily nodded, trying to read him again. He really didn't seem like the student volunteer type. I guess I'd ask him about that later.

Me, Mom, and Ella all started to head off down the hall, but eventually we had to part, when we came to an intersection, at the end of the room in front of us.

"I have to head off to the office, to do some last minute registration stuff, and you guys need to get to your lockers. They had them set up for two students, that ended up moving, but everything's unused, so you dont need to set anything up, except for putting your mirrors and dry erase boards in, which are in your back packs. I'll see you two after school." She explained, and gave each of us a quick hug, then walked off down a hallway, leaving me and Ella alone. Just kind of looking awkwardly at each other.

"So, I'll be heading off now," I started taking a step away from her. "Bye." I said, and quickly walked off to the left, where there were more blue lockers. They all had little notes on them from various clubs, happy birthdays, and such, and I observed each of them carefully. I started to wonder whether my locker would have these notes on it or if mine would just be left blank. I also started to wonder if people would even care enough to- My thoughts were rudely interrupted when I ran into something, or rather, _someone,_ and we both fell over. (Probably because I was speed walking, which was basically running to everyone else, but I was always a little faster than everyone else, kind courtesy of the cause of my wings)

I fell right onto my backpack, which caused it to be crashed into my wings, and I was then painfully aware of them. I winced slightly, but managed to open my eyes and look at the person who I ran into, who was also wincing on the floor. He had dark black hair, and onyx eyes, but less of a blue and more of a purple. He was hot. And im a harsh critic.

"Sorry." He said, and quickly got up and shot out his hand for me to take. He was really tall, and that's coming from someone who's 5'8", he may have been about 6'2", and his voice was dark, mysterious, husky, and smooth. I gave him a look that said, _I'm not a damsel in distress_, and got up by myself.

"It's cool. My fault anyway." I said. I'll take the blame for things, but the great Maximum Ride does not do apologies.

"You new?" he asked, making eye contact with me, allowing me to stare into his dark eyes.

"Yeah, I was actually off to my locker, so if you would excuse me..." I said trailing off. I wanted to talk to him for longer, but I really did have to get to class.

"Homeroom?" He asked me.

"Yes, I do have a homeroom. Shocking!" I said. (Note the sarcasm)

"No, what's your homeroom?" He asked again, more firmness in his voice.

"Then you should've phrased it like that in the first place." I said. "But I have AP English with Mr. McGuire." I finished a little to quickly.

"I have that too, want me to walk you there?" He offered, his emotionless mask still on, but his eyes, his dark,mysterious, _beauti_\- dont finish that. _What is this guy doing to me? I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!_

"I'm fine, I have someone to walk me there already." I said. "But I have to get to my locker, so... Bye." I finished quickly and sped off farther down the hall, looking at the lockers next to me for my number.

_1139... 1140... 1141... Ah! 1142! _

My locker was floor length and about a foot wide, there were only a few other big lockers around, so I guess this was an extra one, and I just lucked out. That's a first.

I heard the bell ring, and started to pick up my pace, but then realized- Im new. What a great excuse.

I opened up my locker, to find just what Mom had said. It was fully stocked- minus a trapper, backpack, and lunchbox, which I had brought with me. I out everything away, and looked up, just to meet a pair of... bright blue eyes staring down at me **(A/N: HAHA! You thought it was going to be Fang! Mwahaha!) **

"Hey..Iggy, right?" I asked, grabbing my L.A. binder for homeroom off the bottom locker shelf.

"That would be correct, my good... Maximum?" He said in a fake formal tone, wavering at the end, questioning wether that was my name or not.

"That's correct, but if you ever call me that, you will find yourself in a dumpster a good, hmm... 3 miles away from here." I said, and stood up with my maroon trapper, binder, and book in hand.

"Thanks for the warning... Maxie-poo!" he said that last part loudly into my face.

"Today you will die, Igneous." I said calmly, and threateningly.

"How'd you know my name?!" He asked, surprised.

"I just guessed, but that's your actual name?" I asked shocked, and he nodded. I snickered loudly.

"Ha-Ha, very funny, I know. My parents just loved me so much as to name me after a rock." He complained, as we started walking down the hallway to where I assume our class was.

"I guess we can't all have as amazing names as The Great Maximum Ride!" I declared, in a formal announcing voice at the end.

"Because having an adjective as a first, _and last_, name is _so_ fabulous!" He gasped dramatically

"It's better than a rock!" I yelled. We stopped walking and stared at each other for a minute, then burst out laughing, and starting walking slowly, advancing slowly on our homeroom. He's a cool guy.

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble for being late?" I asked him.

"Nah," he replied shaking his head. "This teacher loves me. Plus having a new student is like a 'get out of jail' free card."

I chuckled lightly.

"So, Iggy, I've been wondering... Why were you really at the front office today? You don't seem like a volunteer/student council type of person." I asked the question, that had pounding at the back of my mind.

"I guess you know me, in the, what? 15 minutes we've known each other?" He asked, thinking.

"16 now!" I said with fake enthusiasm. He chuckled lightly.

"No, well, I guess you caught me. I was in there as punishment. You see, I had a bone to pick with the principle, so... I may or may not have set off a bomb in his office." He said.

I started laughing loudly- 'cause that's just how I do.

"Good... One..." I managed between laughs.

"I know, right?! I'm a total pyro-maniac." He said, happy at the new subject.

"Well, I like destruction and violence, so you may just have some competition there." I said, with amusement and challenging laced into my voice.

"Oh really?" He challenged?

"I could beat you with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back." I retorted.

"You wanna bet on it?"

"I would win."

"Let's make a bet then."

"Hell no! Im broke... ish..."

"Fine." Iggy stated crossing his arms over his chest. "Chicken."

"I'm the chicken?!" I yelled. "I have dont _much _more dangerous stuff than you, so don't try to convince me otherwise." I finished, also crossing my arms and facing away from him, chin up high like a snobby rich girl. I kept walking until i felt Iggy yank me back by my elbow in front of a door.

_Homeroom. AKA, hell_. I thought to myself as i stood next to Iggy, staring down the door.

"Well, there's nothing to it, but to go through it!" He cheered, pulling me closer to the door.

"Especially with your overly perky friend!" I cheered, mimicking his perky voice.

* * *

**Okay, Question of the chapter, umm... here's two, i guess...**  
**1) Whats your favorite maximum ride Novel and Manga volume?**  
**My answer:**  
**Fang- Novel- Because of all the crazy shiz that went down (ALL DYLAN'S FAULT) (I guess that goes for the book Angel too... Heh... the airplane scene...)**  
**Book 7- Manga- Because of the scene with Fang getting rejected... I laugh every time**

**2) Do you like Fall Out Boy? If so, Whats your favorite song of theirs?**  
**My answer:**  
**The pheonix- *Moose* good song, love all of it, and the vibe it gives off**  
**And... Sugar were going down + Thnks fr th mmrs- do i have to explain those?**  
**And immortals to... #BigHero6**

**IF ANYONE WAS WONDERING WHY I KEPT SAYING MOOSE, I HAVE A FRIEND NAMED MOOSE (MUSERA) AND SHE KEEPS PESTERING ME ABOUT THIS STORY... SHE CAN BE EVIL, SO WATCH OUT FOR THE MOOSE! SHE HAS VENOM... AND IGGY!**

**REMEMBER TO ASK ME ABOUT BECOMING A BETA!**

**~MeWithWings**


End file.
